


Reunited

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Barebacking, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unfinished Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: Jesse McCree has received Winston's call and decides to find what Overwatch really needs before he makes up his mind about coming back or not. Fate takes him once more to his old friend's territory, wishing for more than a business transaction since they haven't seen each other in a very long time.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> When a fandom throws hate on a ship I feel the need to throw some love. ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ ) Here's my take on McAshe, forgive me if I'm a bit rusty writing m/f lol... xDD
> 
> This is the night before the Overwatch short "Reunited". If you don't know who Ashe is you can check [here](https://playoverwatch.com/en-us/heroes/ashe/). ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> English is not my mother tongue (๑•﹏•)

The sun has set even if the last rays of orange light cast long shadows over the Route 66. The night is about to conquer the road under his veil and give free rein to the scoundrels. McCree parks his rental car near the old gang saloon. Coming here entails a great risk, but means a great bounty if he finds what he’s looking for. He checks himself in the rear mirror as a half-smile creeps up his face, the possibility of bumping into Ashe curls his stomach nice and warm. “It’s been too damn long…” he mumbles as he takes off his red serape and fixes his cream and blue checkered shirt, rolling it up his elbows. “The best disguise is not to disguise yourself at all.”

McCree fetches his Stetson from the passenger seat and gets out of the car. He puts his cowboy hat on, caressing the length of the brim with his mechanical arm. The spurs clink on the pebbles as he inspects his surroundings distractedly, ambling toward _The High Side_ as though the place didn’t have a dartboard with his picture on it. McCree could hide until tomorrow, it’d be safer, but then he wouldn’t bump into Ashe, and he’s nursing more than a thirst for a whiskey as he remembers his old friend.

Old friend perhaps is an understatement. Jesse met Lizzy when they were just teenagers playing with guns. Not his type at all -or so, he thought-, being a rich minx who had everything she asked for and more except for the love she craved like a drug. McCree chuckles softly at the memory, entering the bar and finding it conveniently empty except for regular patrons and the bartender. After a string of crimes together, he saw the light. How not to fall head over heels for Ashe when she was -and is- his most shameful wet dream come true? Ashe was so much more than a rich kid with a whim for misbehaving. He was soft down on her from the first fisticuffs in the middle of a tavern brawl to the first kiss that opened a new world to him. Then they turned into kids playing with guns and juggling with love and surely getting awfully burned.

The old jukebox that played the first song they danced still works although under a layer of dust. McCree rummages for a moment in his pocket and sticks a coin into the slot. He selects the sixty-eight B and the first notes of _Bell Bottom Blues_ make his heart thump and his breath seize. If he closes his eyes, it’s as though his arms were around her waist once more, a young Jesse sweaty and beet red, holding the girl he loved so closely he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. It was the most delicious sensation in the world, or at least that’s what he thought, right before he gathered the courage to kiss her and feel her gentle breath into his own. Now, that was the most delicious feeling in the world and he wondered how many more she hid, determined to unravel until the very last one for himself. He ain’t done yet.

McCree smiles fondly at the reminisce, a time when she surprised him every day, when every new thing they ventured in was more exciting than the last. They were like dynamite together and they burned like gunpowder. Too fast, too reckless, too much collateral damage. He regrets nothing about that time, crime after crime, nights filled with the thrill of getting away and days in bed committed to a mess of limbs where he belonged to her and Ashe belonged to him in ways he never thought possible. Jesse McCree loved a good fight but loved, even more, getting lost in her body for as long as she let him. Never enough.

Such naïve kids they were. McCree lifts himself on a stool and points at a bottle of whiskey from the shelves. The bartender nods and hurries to serve him a drink, leaving the silent customer to his business as soon as he pays. McCree sips his drink and exhales at the burn running down his throat, lowering the brim of his hat and staring at the dented wooden counter. They were easy like Sunday morning, and he thought he would never need more than her by his side on their endless conquest for the world. Turns out he was wrong. As the memories overwhelming him, McCree finishes his whiskey in a long gulp, and the bartender comes to his side once more and offers a refill.

“This one’s on the house, Jesse.” McCree chuckles, glancing up at his old friend and pushing the glass with his knuckles, accepting his offer. “The gang comes here ‘round ten, but the boss is ‘bout to arrive,” he whispers.

“Creature of habit.” McCree clicks his tongue. He already knew Ashe would show up, that’s why he’s here and not alone in his motel room, listlessly staring at the television.

“I hope you know what yer doin’,” the bartender chides with a smug smile.

McCree warms his mouth with the bittersweet poison, his gaze lost in the pool table that will always remind him of her laugh when she won and the way she called him out by his surname when she lost. Most of the times he let Ashe win to relish in the clear sound of her laugh and the endless happiness that, for a moment, seemed would never leave her. Spoiling her seemed so easy then. Naïve. Perhaps he’s still is, coming back to her even if it cannot be, even if fate turned their back at them. But they try, every once in a while. Ashe is like coming back home where the food tastes better and you sleep like a log. If they sleep at all.

The noise of a distant bike reaches his ears. Ashe’s. He’d recognize the angry roar of that monstrosity anywhere. His heart leaps and races, the last time he saw her they fought -like they always do- and then they fucked -like they always do-. Her boots tap on the wooden lodging and he lifts his gaze as a wolfish grin adorns his face. McCree wants to miss nothing of her sharp face greeting him. Ashe comes in as she owns the place because, in fact, she kind of does. Her lips are pressed in a thin line between boredom and anger as she peruses the place with red, glaring eyes. McCree’s smile widens. She’s as beautiful as ever and she cut her hair again.

The memory of her scent invading his nostrils as he buries his nose in her white, silky hair tightens the room in his jeans. After all this time, the mere sight of her awakens a teenage lust in him that translates into a raging boner. Then Ashe spots him, and right before she glares at him with all the hate in the world -as though she kept it hidden just to gift it to him-, right before she unleashes all the unrequited love nursed in her heart, a withheld smile pulls the corners of her mouth upward, betraying her blatant lies because she’s so happy to see him that she would jump into his arms and tackle him on the floor. But she would never do that. Not anymore.

With a deep inhale, Ashe greets the bartender with a nod, strides angrily toward him and, before McCree can open his mouth to blurt out a bravado, she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and manhandles him all the way to the back of the bar, dragging him outside in the still warm streets that soon will cool down in the night. McCree chuckles, following her because she hasn’t punched him, which means she’s in a good mood tonight. He would’ve put her in a good mood regardless.

“Brave for you to show ‘round here, Jesse,” Ashe hisses, throwing him against the wall of the building and releasing his now wrinkled shirt.

“I know how much you miss me,” McCree says and winks at her.

“That’s rich.” Ashe rolls her eyes. “We had an understanding! You stay away from here and I play nice and turn a blind eye to you being alive.”

“How’s Bob?” McCree asks, tapping out a cigarette and trapping it between his lips, inhaling near the flame of his lighter before he throws a puppy glance at her underneath the brim of his cowboy hat.

“None of your business,” Ashe grunts, stealing the smoke from his lips and taking a long drag, pursing her lips as she exhales a puff right into his face. McCree shakes his head, lighting another cigarette for himself. The taste of him on the filter tightens her stomach. Jesse McCree’s brand: whiskey, tobacco and raunchy sex. Sharing a smoke is like a foreplay when it reminds her of the many nights drenched in his sweat and riding him from sunset until dawn.

“I’m aware of your plans for tomorrow,” McCree says, arching an eyebrow at Ashe’s surprised expression. “I need only one crate, you can keep the rest.”

“Everybody, hold your horses!” Ashe wryly says. “Jesse McCree needs something!”

“I ain’t playing games, Ashe,” McCree says as the smoke leaves through his nostrils. “I’m gonna take it whether or not you like it.” Ashe snorts. “I’m here to ask nicely.” That stupid, good-for-nothing smile infuriates her beyond reason at the same time it urges her to erase it with a shower of rough kisses and bites.

“See you tomorrow then, cowboy,” Ashe hisses, turning about and throwing the smoke on the ground with disdain. She takes three steps before McCree’s warm hand wraps around her forearm and sends a shudder down her spine. She hates he has that effect on her. No matter how much time has passed, how many fights and harsh words. Jesse rocks her world and reminds her with a single touch what they could have had. It also reminds her why she should stay ten feet away from him. “Let me go, Jesse.” His hand squeezes before he complies with a deep sigh.

“I didn’t come here to fight,” McCree says, taking a puff and tossing the cig with a flick of his thumb. “I miss you.” Ashe snorts, and it stings. That’s the thing with betrayal, once you commit to it you can’t win your trust back. He can’t win _her_ back.

Ashe turns about. “Can’t blame me if you can’t follow a simple rule.”

“I wasn’t given much choice,” McCree says and shrugs. Gabriel Reyes’ ultimatum was one of the easiest and also hardest decisions of his life. He got out of a shitty life, but he lost her. Ashe punishes betrayal and knows exactly how to hurt him whenever they see each other, and this is a conversation they have had over and over until they are too tired to fight any longer and a blue streak of weary kisses try to heal the wounds they inflicted on themselves.

“You worked with the law, you didn’t keep your word, and now you come here when I told you not to.” Ashe stares into his gentle, whiskey-colored eyes unashamed of the pain she bears because of him. It made her stronger. “You broke them all, Jesse.” If only Ashe knew he gave it all for her.

“M’sorry, I broke your heart, Lizzy,” McCree says, and he means it even though he has said he’s sorry so many times now it seems pointless. Perhaps one day she’ll believe him, or she’ll forgive him, or he’ll grow tired of begging for redemption.

“I said rules, not my damn heart.” Ashe turns her bleary eyes away. “We’re ancient history you and me, Jesse. We make no sense anymore.” How she wished her words were true when he rules her heart and tumbles her world upside down as soon as he shows up.

“I’ve missed you every day since, darlin’,” McCree says, risking the welfare of his right hand cupping her face tenderly. She doesn’t pull away, she leans into his touch like a starved kitten. He hates himself for it.

“Why did you come here?” Ashe asks, ruby eyes piercing his soul. “An’ I mean to the clubhouse, not my territory.” She grasps his wrist, hesitant if she should push him away or closer, angry at herself for the doubts invading her heart when Jesse is around. It’s way easier when he stays far away from her. “We worked hard for this score.”

“You can shoot my ass at high noon, but I want you tonight,” he drawls. _And always_ , he wonders.

“Is that what Jesse McCree wants?” Ashe drawls as she moves his hand away and a devilish grin grows wide on her lips. “A roll in the hay…” she exhales a sultry whisper that goes right to his cock, sliding closer to him, the gravel under their feet registering her movement.

“Hay stuck in your hair sure brings memories to my mind,” McCree says, the corner of his mouth pulling upward in a half-smile. In a moment of cockiness, he steps even closer until the length of her lush body presses lightly against his own, their body heats mingling as a chilly breeze swathes them. These are the little whiles he cherishes the most, when Ashe forgets she’s angry at him and he believes he can love her well. Ashe leads her right hand to cup McCree’s jaw, glancing up at him with eyes glittering with mischief while her left one caresses Peacekeeper over its leather holster. “Careful there, this gunslinger’s loaded.” McCree hovers his hand over hers, the line between trust and betrayal still too thin.

Ashe almost rolls her eyes, gliding a thumb over his bottom lip, feeling the dried-up lips she hankers to abuse until they are red and swollen and tarnished by her spit. Lips of a liar, sure, but they taste like melted butter and inflict the most enticing pleasures. “I remember,” she whispers into his mouth, standing on her tiptoes and ghosting her lips over her own thumb while her naughty hand ignores the revolver and palms McCree, finding exactly what she was looking for. It pulls all the strings between her legs just damn right.

“Darlin’,” a groan makes her smile wider, squeezing his bulge and caressing with deft fingers the impressive length of his growing erection. “You ain’t mad at me anymore?”

“I’m always mad at you, Jesse,” she quips, pursing her lips and repressing the urge to kiss him, keeping her distance and the cowboy at bay. “It’s all ‘bout life little pleasures, ain’t it?” She parts her mouth, hooded lids trying to cover the lovestruck glance she pours on the eyes of the cowboy, her thumb moving away slowly while McCree’s ragged breath puffs in her mouth and a sneaky hand wraps around her waist unannounced but more than welcomed.

“Lizzy…” McCree whispers, closing his eyes, his price just a split-second away from his lips, but the noise of more motorbikes nearby startles Ashe. She mumbles a curse under her nose and steps away from him. “We gotta go, if they see you here, they’ll shoot you,” Ashe says, taking the keys of her bike out of her pocket and spinning them on her finger.

“And why is that?” McCree asks, arching a questioning eyebrow but smiling because she still cares and cannot hide it.

“Because I told them to.” Ashe winks at him, turning about to get her bike and then flee from there with Jesse. “Stay here, I’ll steer ‘round…” McCree grabs her arm and brings her toward him in a single tug, hooking her arm on his waist and keeping her nape into his other hand so he can ravish her mouth as though he’s entitled to.

A treacherous moan escapes from her lips as soon as McCree assails her mouth with a well-known tongue. It hurts how easily Ashe yields and melts into his embrace, opening her lips as he glides his tongue inside and out just how she likes it, and not only on her mouth. The cowboy growls low and deep, pressing their mouths together and stealing her birth breath. “Now you can go,” he says, breathless, but Ashe grunts, devouring his mouth once more with the eagerness of a past lover that has forgotten all grudges for a well-deserved truce. Ashe is so angry he came back and so pleased the smoldering tension between them is just as delectable as always. Nothing curls her spine like Jesse McCree’s mouth on her. She bites his bottom lip and suckles at it while humming a moan. McCree pants, sporting a cockstand that fights with the lack of room on his jeans.

“Wait for me here,” she hisses, her plum red lipstick ruined, half smeared on McCree’s mouth and the other half on her chin.

“Yes, ma’am,” McCree drawls, taking a sidelong at the lush curve of her ass. Ashe will always be devastatingly gorgeous. She walks the earth as though it was hers, dynamite about to explode and he’ll be the fool to stick around when it does, damn he will even kindle the fuse himself. McCree wets his lips to get a glimpse of her taste before he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ashe comes back fast, and McCree feels envious of the roaring bike between her legs. “Get on, cowboy.” She beckons with her head and the naughty smile he loves to bits.

“You got a ‘lil something there, darlin’.” McCree wipes her chin with his thumb. Ashe blushes, reminding him of another time when they were just two rascals in love and everything was so easy as to frisk between tumbled sheets for an hour to solve all the problems in the world. She uses the throttle, and the bike roars impatiently. “Ain’t you gonna let me drive?” McCree hops on the back, the sloping seat sliding him right into her lower back. There’s nothing he can do about the jutting erection popping on his groin, but by how Ashe stiffens and shifts on the seat, leaning back into him, he guesses it’s alright.

An abrupt burst of speed almost blows his hat off. McCree holds it with a hand while the other sneaks around her waist, feeling the soft chuckle on her stomach. Then she slows down as if she wanted to stretch the ten minutes ride to her place. “If I let you drive, you’d forget where you parked it!”

“Hey!” McCree chuckles, hanging his hat on his neck by the strap and leaning forward, wrapping both arms as respectfully as he can around her waist, starved by her lean body. “That only happened once.” He breathes her in, nuzzling at the hair slapping his face. “Never mind,” he drawls. “I always liked being behind you, darlin’.” A wolfish grin stretches his lips, and he dares to press a gentle kiss on the soft skin of her neck.

“One day someone’s gonna shoot you for that mouth,” Ashe teases, her breath barely in control at the unadulterated, six feet tall of unrestrained male at her back. And yet she cannot come up with any excuse not to drown herself in Jesse McCree’s charms for the night. She knows she has at least a thousand good reasons that she will probably remember in the morning, but right now, that hard cock is making a strong point hard to refute.

“You did,” McCree jests, his hands dropping to her hips as he childishly rests his chin on her shoulder.

“It was an accident!” Ashe laughs. “And I took good care of you after.” She takes a right turn, hoping none of her guys sees her now, although they probably would congratulate her on the night’s hunt, the idea of the guy behind her being Jesse McCree never crossing their mind.

“It doesn’t count, you didn’t even wear the nurse hat…” McCree purses his lips. His hands are driving her mad, touching enough and not nearly too much. Jesse never goes for more than you allow him to take, and Ashe snuggles back into him, giving him permission to envelop her with his arms and share their warmth for the rest of the ride. He never disappoints either. “Whatcha got here, sweetheart?” McCree stretches a hand and points at the weathered photograph on the dashboard of her bike. Ashe mumbles a curse under her nose.

“Crap I forgot to get rid of,” she hisses, but McCree kisses her cheek lovingly, the grin on his lips evident. “But you look at it every day.” Ashe nudges him. “It’s flattering, really.”

“We also got one on the dartboard at the hideout,” Ashe teases. She has missed his touch, his warmth, his body behind her. They come full circle every time, never breaking free.

“Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it,” McCree says, snuggling behind her and breathing hotly on the crook of her neck.

“So, you’ve said,” Ashe replies as a deep sigh leaves her lungs, glimpsing the sign of the Cave Inn at the farthest end of the road.

“I mean it.”

“You always do,” Ashe wryly says. “That’s the problem with you, Jesse.”

The cowboy lands another treacherous kiss on her fluttering pulse point, making her heart race against the odds. Sometimes McCree wished she didn’t love him that much, that he were the one suffering for both and loving her throughout lonely nights and scarce encounters that sate their lust but not their longing hearts. There’s nothing he can do to change her mind. Ashe wants what she wants and runs you over for it. And regarding Jesse, she loves him more than herself.

Ashe parks the bike on a side of the inn, waiting until McCree gets off to rest the kickstand on the ground. She wets her lips, glancing one last time at a young Jesse and her past-self playing cards. Never keep a picture of your ex in which he looks goddamn sexy and you devastatingly happy.

“Still crashing in the Cave Inn?” McCree teases with a boyish smile.

“Best prices in town,” Ashe croons, her heart thumping because as soon as they’re up in her room there will be skin against skin and nothing in between. “Sneak through the fire escape, you know the drill,” she says, turning about and smiling mischievously at McCree’s quip.

“It was harder to sneak into your house!”

“Liar, Bob helped you every time!”

The door rings a bell as she slides it open, and Ashe lifts her eyebrows and head as a polite greeting to the woman behind the reception desk who pays more attention to her tv show than the returning guest. She climbs the stairs two at a time to the second floor. Her heart races for Jesse, and before she opens the door to her room, she cleans her clammy hands on her jeans. It’s been way too long with no one warming up her bed. Passing out after too many bourbons is her cup of tea lately. Ashe steps into her room, smiling at the metal noises of McCree still working his way up the ladder.

The window is wide open, the gentle breeze moving the curtains. Ashe turns the nightstand lamp on, taking off her leather jacket and throwing it on a chair nearby. A thin veil of perspiration covers her skin as the telltale of her nerves even though she tries to calm herself. Rounding the bed impatiently, she sits on the edge and fights with her boots in a very undignified position, getting them out of the way for when Jesse arrives.

“Howdy, darlin’,” Jesse says, craning his head through the window. Ashe springs on her bare feet, glancing at him over her shoulder. This is the moment McCree dreads she has changed her mind and kicks him out of there, but a beaming smile gleams at him as she turns around and beckons him inside.

McCree holds his hat while he hooks a leg inside her room, stumbling inside as he groans in pain at a mean bump on his knee. Ashe holds back a snort, remembering a younger Jesse doing exactly that. “Make yourself comfortable, cowboy,” Ashe drawls, unbuttoning her shirt at a leisurely pace.

A quick glance at the place brings an overwhelming amount of memories together and how they stained that bed in sweat and love more often than not. His cock reminds him he’s still hard and in need of her body against him. McCree unfastens the holster and takes Peacekeeper out, roaming his gaze over her body. “You’re distracting me, sweetheart.” Ashe smiles, leaning back on the wall which makes her look desirable and interesting but it’s really to fight her wobbly legs at having Jesse with her tonight. She will be regretting this in the morning, but not tonight.

McCree unloads Peacekeeper, leaving her on the bedside table with a thump beside a handful of bullets. Some fall on the floor and clink their way underneath the bed. As he lifts his gaze again, he finds Ashe’s rifle resting between the nightstand and the bed. “Oh! The Viper!” McCree holds back a cheerful moan. “I missed you too.” He ghosts his fingers over the cold surface of the rifle but stops himself when Ashe clears her throat demandingly.

“I can leave you two alone,” Ashe teases, her luscious, full breasts, covered by a simple black bra, keep the shirt wide open. McCree’s mouth waters at the sight, and he hustles his mouth shut, cocking his head in silent appreciation.

“I gotta catch up with you first, darlin’,” McCree says, a half-smile pulling the corner of his mouth upward while he prowls toward her. He’s so dangerously gorgeous, the way he graces his way in a predatory swag. Jesse makes her damp between her legs before his spurs stop at a halt in front of her. Ashe slides her shirt down her arms, leaning back again, the garment pooling at her feet. McCree grasps her waist as a guttural rumble reverberates in his chest, thumbs caressing the line of her bra at both sides. She’s been growing slick with anticipation since the first kiss, but now she can feel it, and a tempting smile stretches her lips.

“Not in a hurry tonight?” She arches an eyebrow to a very distracted McCree that flicks his eyes from her face to her swelling breasts. He wets his lips, pressing a kiss on her lips and breathing hot and longing as though he needed her more than air. “Don’t get sappy, cowboy,” Ashe says, struggling with a trembling voice; aching nipples hardening by his proximity.

McCree kisses his way down her jaw, and Ashe takes his hat off and tosses it near the chair carelessly. The cowboy glances up at her with a wolfish grin before he continues his path down her neck, flicking a wet tongue over her salty skin. He breathes her in once more, scenting the exertions of a whole day in her. It goes right to his already straining erection. His mouth trickles down her throat in a blue streak of kisses that end in a gentle bite on the curve of her breasts. Ashe lets out a barely imperceptible moan, and he chuckles, kneading her sides with two big, callous hands. It’s as though they needed this slow exploration of the other.

The noises of the night reach them through the opened window, familiar and far from distracting. Not when he presses the length of his body against her and nothing else exists but them. “Your hair’s too long,” Ashe mumbles, sliding her naked arms over his shoulders and threading her slender fingers on his mussed hair. “And you’re a bit soft ‘round the edges,” she lies, he’s as perfect as always, has put on more weight and his muscles bunch and flex beautifully at every movement even underneath his garments.

“Any more complaints?” McCree teases, roving his lips over the soft skin of a breast, sneaking his tongue between her flesh and the bra to hunt for a nipple. He finds it hard and willing, and Ashe moans, arching beautifully into his mouth. She’s as marvelous and bedazzling as always, the lushness of her body awakening his most shameful needs.  McCree towers over her, pressing his body against her, his unmistakable length grinding on her hip. “Answer me,” McCree says and swallows, a hint of doubt crossing his gaze. “It’s been too long, maybe you’re tired of ‘lil old me…”

Ashe chuckles, standing on her tiptoes to trap his mouth in a wet kiss all tongue and teeth while her other hand hustles to unfasten her buckle and pry open her jeans. McCree cups her breast and gives a firm, gentle squeeze as he loses his breath into her sinful mouth. It still surprises him how Ashe takes any sign of weakness and turns it into her advantage. “Oh, Jesse,” Ashe croons. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” McCree accepts the invitation and slides his hand down her navel with the impatience of a virgin, gliding down the soft skin of her belly and inside her underwear. Curly black locks greet him, and he finds his way with his middle finger over an engorged clit and down to her enticing slick entrance. She’s drenched, and he hasn’t even touched her properly, hence he’s rock hard and she hasn’t either.

“Still wet for me, sweetheart?” he whispers, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. Ashe moans, shimmying her jeans down until they cup her ass, her cowboy distracting her with a hand between her legs. As he kisses her neck, he slides his fingers between her folds, parting her and soaking his middle finger in the moisture pouring out of her. His cock jerks at the mere thought of sinking inside her soft tissues, and he groans, stroking her back and forth over her clit, stealing those bedazzling whines he wants from her. “Your cunt is so damn hot and wet…”

Ashe rocks into his fingers like a wanton, yielding to him and his mouth on her neck, whispering a blue streak of raunchy talk. McCree circles her clit, goes over it, coats it in her juices just how he knows she likes it. “You damn, tease,” she moans, tugging at his hair and forcing him to look at her.

“Pull your pants down,” McCree says, and one last stroke from her entrance to her clit sends a jolt of pleasure through her spine. Ashe complies, meeting his perilous gaze as he lifts his hand and puts two slicked fingers into his mouth, tasting her, defying her, driving her mad with desire as he hums a sweet melody on them. Her stomach curls and she kicks her jeans and underwear with expertise, standing in front of him naked except for her bra. Ashe loves how his gaze drops and rivets over her body in sheer need, her cowboy fully dressed taking in the wonders of her body and dropping to his knees in front of her. The rush of power overwhelms her, and as McCree peppers kisses down her belly she cups his face, scratching his scruffy beard while his hands fondle her hips with endless tenderness.

“You got a plan, cowboy? Ashe teases with a half-smile. “’Cause you still look awfully overdressed to me.” McCree nuzzles on her curly hair, ensconcing himself between her legs while his hand cups her generous ass and lifts her leg over his shoulder.

“Sure, darlin’,” he mumbles, mouthing between her legs. “I’m gonna make you come in my mouth.” Ashe gasps, bracing herself on his other shoulder while the molten heat of his mouth envelopes her cunt, a flat, wet tongue pressing her swollen clit. No one eats her pussy as McCree does, such a willing lover aimed to please and feast until she’s a sore mess.

The sight is one to behold, feathery lashes over his cheeks, his full lips, warm and tender, kissing her most intimate parts before a soft tongue laps from her entrance to her clit, parting her folds and licking her juices, smearing slick and spit up to the bundle of nerves that makes her legs tremble and her heart ache. She’s so grateful for the wall behind her, glancing down at him with a hand on his shoulder and the other on his hair. “Jesse, fuck,” she moans when the cowboy suckles at her clit in a doomed tempo as she rocks her hips into his tongue with wild abandon.

Ashe is so close that she’s hair-trigger ready. A mixture of too much abstinence, unrequited love nursed in her heart, and the physical need of Jesse McCree will send her over the edge and into a sudden orgasm. McCree knows it, keeps his pace, never faster, never slower, stroking her engorged clit in circles with a soft, gentle tongue over, and over. He goes for the overkill, her legs straining, her breath seizing and many unwanted, breathless moans leave her mouth and go right into his pride and cock.

McCree could tease her, stop, start all over again, keep her on edge as she melts into his mouth, but the desperate sway of her hips make his blood simmer with need. He puts a finger inside her and she’s so unbearably hot he would love to stand, turn her around, free his cock and fuck her. In two onslaughts he’d be dead meat. But tonight, he wants more, he wants her, to stretch the hours and the night as much as he can. McCree wants Ashe slack into his arms by the end of the night and now, now he wants her rippling cunt around his middle finger as he savors the salty, slightly sour taste of her juices in his mouth. She’s so close already, bucking into his mouth, riding him so wildly he struggles to follow her movements so his mouth never stops, never leaves her pussy and his tongue never ceases the maddening circles around her clit.

Ashe comes with a mindless mewl and a curse. “Jesse,” she whines. And his name on her lips. A toe-curling orgasm washes through her, his tongue pressing and following her needy hips. She misses his endearments when he cannot speak, unable to spur her on her climax with well-spoken words when he’s busy dragging slow licks between her legs. He feels from the very first spasm to the very last wavering of her walls around his finger, breathing hotly on her when she pulls at his hair and forces his mouth far from her oversensitive clit. McCree cleans his mouth with her inner thigh, glancing up at a flustered Ashe, her glaring eyes hidden behind hooded lids, her lips swollen by her own bites trying to muffle her pleasure, and her face tinted in an adorable blush. McCree loves her like this, defeated by him, knowing she wants and will want more. He withdraws his finger from the safety or her body, standing and peppering kisses on his way up. Now she’s soft and tender for him, ready to take his cock and oozing slick from her recent orgasm.

“Not bad?” McCree fishes for a praise and Ashe chuckles, her hands busied with the buttons of his shirt before she maps the expanse of his fuzzy chest with warmed-up hands. No, McCree isn’t soft around the edges, he’s a massive beefy cowboy and he’s hers tonight.

“Bad ain’t your middle name, honey,” Ashe says, welcoming the cowboy into her arms as he presses his chest against her to feel her swelling breasts heaving by her ragged breath. “You know how to push my buttons just right.” Her honeyed drawl brings a smile to his lips, pleasing and spoiling her is a drug he’ll never have enough.

“That I do, darlin’,” McCree mumbles, a lovestruck glance on his eyes as his mechanical arm works fast to unfasten his jeans, bringing some relief at the impossibly hard cock huddled at a side of his groin. Ashe helps him, pulling his underwear down and taking his heavy cock out into her hand. It’s thick and warm and everything she ever wanted. McCree still has the most perfect, round, thick cock she has ever seen. Ashe strokes him, eliciting a low moan from McCree as he stares into her eyes, baring his soul and mind to his lover, begging for more, for her, forgiveness, a chance, a future… He wants her so bad he’d stray again.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Ashe hisses, her hand moving from hilt to tip, squeezing his girth, feeling the oh-so-well-known veins and ridges of his cock, tugging at his skin as a new spurt of pre-cum leaks from the tip. “Don’t look at me as if you cared, Jesse McCree.”

“I love you,” he snarls, pressing their foreheads together. It’s always so frustrating with her, one second she lets her guard down, the next she’s all claws and teeth lashing out against him.

“A long time ago, maybe, until you didn’t love me anymore,” Ashe says, defiant, her stunning eyes teary and vindictive. “Why did you leave then?” His cock jerks in her tiny hand when her thumb circles the tip and he whimpers.

“Life’s not black or white, my darlin’,” McCree whispers, too weary to fight, too horny to ask again for forgiveness. Ashe knows, stirs him up in every sense of the word, bad and good. “I never stopped loving you,” he grunts, grasping her demanding hand and linking it to his neck while he helps her lift a leg on a side, making it easy for him. Ashe’s actions never match her words, not with him, not like this. “And I’m gonna prove it to you.” McCree takes himself in hand, notching into her slick and watching her face turn into a grimace of sheer pleasure.

“You got a hell of a work ahead,” Ashe groans, bracing herself on his shoulders and the wall behind. McCree teases, runs the engorged head of his cock back and forth from her entrance to her clit, shattering the last walls of her will in a whole-body shudder. Ashe hops on his hips, wrapping both legs around him as easily as she mounts her bike, and McCree gropes for her ass with greedy hands.

“Hold on tight, sweetheart,” McCree whispers with a wolfish grin, his mechanical arm helping her aloft as he nudges the tip of his cock right in between the tender folds of her cunt. She tightens her embrace, her cunt squeezing his way in as McCree grabs her luscious ass with both hands and rolls his hips up to sink himself into the wonderful depths of her body. “Oh god,” he swears, hugged by her in the most intimate embrace. Ashe exhales a low purr, her face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing hot and heavy as he feels her tightening and sucking him in with eagerness. McCree pins her to the wall, his strong arms holding her weight and aligning her precious cunt right where he wants. He isn’t going to last a minute.

“I’ve missed your cock,” Ashe whispers with a mischievous smile and McCree trembles, she’s drenched, soft as silk, her walls welcoming him like a tight fist. McCree grunts at the first onslaught, barely leaving her. “I’ve missed you, Jesse.” McCree doesn’t know if he feels like crying or laughing, sliding in and out of home as she sinks down into his cock.

“I know,” he says, breathless, landing a soft-heartened kiss on her neck and dreading his end. Too long without her, too long far from home, his cock jerking at every thrust, his balls drawing up tight and ready to shoot his load. He knew the first one would be fast as the first time he made love to her and came at the third thrust. McCree just kept fucking her, but Ashe still laughed at him.

His jeans go down his legs at every sway, his upper thighs, his knees, until they pool at his ankles. “Keep going, cowboy,” she says, spurring him on with the balls of her feet. Ashe feels the treacherous strings pulling at her stomach once more, coiling deep inside her as his cock rubs her walls deliciously, stuffing her with him. McCree swells even further, panting on her neck, leaving bruises in the mark of his fingertips. As she tightens around him, moaning her lust into his ear clear and loud. McCree shoves himself deep inside her rippling cunt, trapped by her, his cock jerking and filling her with his cum as he climaxes. His muscles bunch by the effort, trembling as he rocks into her and shakes from the inside out at the feather-like kisses on his neck and the slow spams fading around his cock.

McCree takes her mouth in a mad kiss, thrusting his tongue into her willing mouth while his softened cock slips outside, his cum running down her inner thigh. Ashe sucks at his tongue, her feet barely grazing the floor because she clings to him as though she would fall from a cliff. The cowboy bends and lifts her up behind the knees, trudging his way toward the bed, dropping her over the covers with a last kiss on her chin, and grateful he didn’t stumble on his own jeans and dropped her.

“Now you can go,” Ashe winks at him.

“I ain’t done with you, darlin’,” McCree teases. He never leaves after, never has and he isn’t going to start now. He toes off his boots and steps out of his jeans, disappearing into the bathroom while Ashe squints at him and leans on her forearms on the bed. That cowboy ass still steals her breath away. McCree comes back without his shirt and a wet towel in hand, hovering over her on the bed, a hand next to her head, the other cleaning the mess between her legs. She winces at the warmth of the water soaking the cloth, and she cups his face and lands a grateful kiss on his lips. He loves to make a mess of her, and he loves to take care of it right after.

“Looks like we made it to the bed,” Ashe smiles, squirming out of his hold and rolling on the mattress. She ghosts her fingers shyly over Peacekeeper, stretching her arm to grab a packet of cigarettes from her nightstand. That revolver always had too much recoil for her.

“’Bout time,” McCree quips, the bed bouncing as he joins her. Reclining on a pillow and the headboard, he takes a sidelong at her bare ass and the marks of his fingers on it, smiling proudly to himself until she turns about and catches him red-handed. The smoke wiggles on her lips as she grins, leaning on her elbow as she takes a few quick puffs to light the smoke. She stretches her arm so McCree can take a long drag at the cigarette. The black shadow between her legs brings a naughty smile to his lips as he inhales the smoke, his cock fighting to get hard again.

Ashe stretches like a lazy cat, fetching the ashtray from the other nightstand and placing it on the bed between them. “So,” she says. “What are you up to?” McCree sighs, remembering the hectic past couple of weeks deciding if he should pay a visit to Gibraltar or if he should stay away from this mess, having in mind how things ended. Ashe nudges him with her knee, and McCree exhales, his fingers combing her white hair distractedly.

“I got a call,” McCree says. “They’re getting the gang…”

“Your gang,” Ashe mutters, rolling her eyes.

“… back together.” McCree finishes, wondering if she will ever forgive him one day for leaving her alone in a life of crime and never looking back. “They want me, but I don’t know, Lizzy.” He cups her face, no smile, fierce eyes glancing up at him as she offers the cig once more and he takes a much-needed inhale of smoke. “I still got some business to attend to, and tomorrow…”

“It’s awful convenient you showing up today,” Ashe says, narrowing her eyes as the smoke leaves his mouth in a cloud. It burns twice as fast, just as them.

“I ain’t here to do you wrong, darlin’.” Ashe sighs, putting the cig off and turning, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaving the ashtray on the bedside table. It wouldn’t be the first time they burn a bed by accident.

“I believe you,” Ashe mumbles, feeling his smile on her back when he presses a kiss between her shoulder blades. McCree kneels on the bed behind her, his hands working open her bra while his kisses move away the straps one at a time. Ashe helps him with a soft chuckle, welcoming the two big palms that give a firm squeeze to her breasts.

“Ain’t there where you belong?” Ashe says, leaning back into his chest while McCree traps her hard nips between his forefinger and thumb, tugging gently. “Your family, your friends, just make yourself a favor and go back to them.” McCree envelopes her with both arms, nuzzling behind her ear and pressing a kiss there.

“You’re my family too, Lizzy,” he whispers, feeling her shudder at how she would love that to be true and sadly isn’t. McCree means it, wants to be with her but he’s also so tired of this life. He won’t follow her to hell in a rampage of crime without caring who they savage on the way.

“You always looked damn happy ‘round them, Jesse,” Ashe says smugly. “I love the way you’re smiling on that picture you sent me with the ninja.” McCree chuckles. He promised he’d write, and he did, every week while he endured the harsh training in Blackwatch, postcards of every new city he visited, a glimpse of his life to brighten up hers. Ashe never answered. Sometimes McCree wondered if he hurt her more visiting from time to time, writing and calling than just disappearing and never coming back, then she’d have a real chance to forget him. Truth is McCree doesn’t want Ashe to forget him, he wants her bad, and he wants her back.

“Hey, darlin’,” McCree teases, squeezing her and tackling her into the bed, her back pressed on his chest, their legs tangled in a beautiful mess. “I thought you had thrown away all my letters without opening them.” At least that’s what Ashe said to him once, how mad he was, and how madly he kissed her right after they fought for it.

Ashe turns about in his arms with a devilish grin. “Yeah, I burned them all,” she swears. It’s not like she has them on a metal box underneath her bed. Every single one.

“You’re so mean, darlin’,” he teases, pressing their lips together. “It doesn’t always have to be this way, Ashe.” McCree roves her side with his hand, following the sinuous curve of her hips and her leg, diverting to her ass on his way up. His cock rubs against her thigh, a half hard-on swelling by the touch of her naked body against him.

“Apparently, it does,” she mumbles against his mouth, snuggling against him and welcoming the mechanical hand exploring unabashedly her skin. Ashe shudders, burying her face in the fuzz of his chest, landing kisses on old scars even though she knows the ones that hurt the most are underneath their skin.

“Too cold?” McCree asks, tracing circles with his thumb in the dimples of her back. “It’ll warm up in a minute.” Sometimes he forgets about his prosthetic. McCree sneaks a hand underneath her neck bringing her onward as Ashe lifts her chin to look at him. She shakes her head as a negative, smiling tenderly and quickly trapping his mouth in a languid kiss so he cannot see how much their unplanned rut got under her skin. Jesse always does, reminds her in a kiss the love bursting out of them whenever they are together. If only they didn’t have to part different ways in the morning. Ashe thought about leaving this life, becoming a respectable woman, but where’s the thrill in that? McCree will pursue his dream of redemption while she will probably die of a gunshot or locked in a brig without a key. At least they find each other middle ground from time to time.

Ashe glides her tongue across McCree’s lips, the taste of tobacco and whiskey curling her stomach in desire. Her hand travels down his muscled chest, sending a frisson through his body, caressing the hairy path down his navel as she wraps a hand around his girth. “How can you be hard again?” She mumbles against his mouth, muffling McCree’s mocking chuckle. The cowboy always had a gift between his legs and stamina for days, seems like he hasn’t lost his charms nor his interest in her waned.

“Too long without you,” McCree moans, her hand tugging at his cock in long strokes. He heaves out a breath in her mouth, tumbling her over, his forearms at both sides of her head, her breasts spreading apart so he can lick his way between them. Ashe arches into his touch, his cock escaping her hand while McCree crawls down her body and lies comfortably on top of her. “You’re so damn pretty you should be illegal, sweetheart,” he drawls, and Ashe rolls her eyes.

“I am,” Ashe teases, her fingers threading in his hair while McCree cups both her breasts and huddles them gently in a bundle, burying his scruffy face on them and pouring a blue streak of kisses on her lush skin. “My bounty is five million higher than yours,” she croons, smiling mischievously when she gets McCree’s attention.

“No, it ain’t,” McCree yelps in disbelief, distracting himself as his thumbs trace circles over her nipples, pursing his lips and squinting at Ashe.

“Oh yeah, sixty-five million bucks, darlin’,” she says smugly, suppressing a whine when McCree traps a nipple between his lips and sucks, flicking his tongue over it.

“Damn it.” He drags his lips over her hard nip as he speaks and a wolfish grin bares his teeth. “I could turn you in and be a rich man.” He suckles at her tip until he steals a needy whine from her, trapping her hand with his mechanical arm. “Retire…” McCree grasps her other wrist, joining them above her head and securing them there with his left hand, her face showing a teasing half-smile. “Live the rest of my days at peace…”

“Back to the farm?” Ashe snorts, relaxing in his hold while McCree kisses his way up her sternum without losing his smile. “Not your style, but you can try…” His mouth lingers on her pulse point, her heart racing fast at the connection between them, the sexual desire heading the atmosphere as he gets harder against her hip and she grows slick, her cunt clenching whenever McCree squeezes her wrists together.

“If I get ahold of you, sweetheart,” McCree whispers between kisses, trapping her earlobe into the warmth of his mouth. “I’ll keep you to myself -he puffs his hot breath as he licks the shell of her ear- I’ll tie you to my bed so you won’t escape.”

“You’d wake up on an empty bed the morning after,” Ashe teases, bending her knees and spreading her legs to accommodate him better in her sultry embrace. She rocks her hips in a futile attempt to find his cock firm and willing near her needy cunt. She feels him hard and hot against her belly.

“You ain’t an easy catch, darlin’.” McCree marks his words in a full-body caress, his lips finding her cheek as he tenderly nuzzles on her nose. His free hand cups her breast, kneading and feeling it swell by desire in his palm, her nipple hardening, her face adorned by a beautiful flush.

“Jesse,” she gasps behind hooded lids, letting her tongue out to lick his lips and lure him into a deep kiss of mingling tongues and starving bodies gliding one over the other. He tightens his grip demandingly as she arches into him and presses her full breasts on his chest as the most alluring invitation. “You got me where you wanted now,” she drawls, the balls of her feet pressing down the small of his back.

McCree swivels his hips forward, nudging her wet core with the head of his cock as he pinches her nipple and steals a low groan from her. He loves every little sound coming out of Ashe when she worries about nothing but their fucking. An unrestrained force of nature demanding love and sex in equal measure, and he pleases her as though he was born for it, for her. “I’m sure you’re still wet for me.” And Ashe undeniably is, his earlier lust lingers inside her, the renewed desire for him and the thickness menacing to breach in slicking the way.

“Why don’t you come in and find out?” Ashe purrs, fighting his grip, getting impatient at the teasing. McCree fits the swollen tip of his cock in her entrance, tugging so slightly he never plunges in. Ashe groans in frustration and McCree barely dodges a bite on his neck. She aches for him and isn’t ashamed to show it.

“Easy there.” McCree grants her one of his brand smiles and Ashe doesn’t know if she wants to fuck him or kill him. Probably both. He risks a kiss on her lips. Too soft, too tender, he dies to slide home and ride her all night, unhurriedly, at a leisurely pace, coming inside her and working himself hard again with the soft tissues of her body hugging him.

But Ashe knows how to win her fights, his soft spots, and his basic needs all too well. “Turn me over, cowboy.” Damn her, she winks at him. “Show me what you got.” Ashe loves to deny him of her face, of the delectable grimaces of pleasure he draws out of her in every thrust of his cock, but her ass molding his hips is an offer hard to refuse. There will be time for more later, when she’s weary, and teary, and weeping her heart out and Jesse will pour his heart and endless love for her in his lovemaking, holding back the tears for the both of them.

“Oh please, darlin’,” he groans, his lips stretched in a predatory grin. McCree releases her wrists, hovering over her while Ashe turns over, lying on her stomach and breasts. She arches her spine and teases him. He wouldn’t dare to part from the warmth her body offers, peppering kisses across her shoulders while he digs a knee on the mattress between her legs.

Her impatience takes the better of Ashe, the need of him coiling down her belly and goading her to stand on one knee while her other leg stretches on the slippery sheets. She lifts her ass and tempts him, eliciting a low groan from him when his length teases between her butt cheeks. “Jesse McCree, you better…” Her demands die on her lips when McCree aligns his kneeling leg along hers and fumbles with his hard cock until he strokes right between her legs, the head brushing against her swollen clit and dragging her slick back and forth her pussy.

“I got you, Lizzy,” McCree whispers tenderly, the lush curve of her ass rubbing against him, his mechanical arm pressing on the mattress, holding his weight, but his whole body length pressed lusciously on her back. His thigh bunches with hers as he rocks his hips, finding his way inside her with expertise and many nights giving her all she asked for and some more.

The impossibly hard cock of McCree sheathes seamlessly inside her and she tightens around him from sheer pleasure. Ashe can push him away all she wants but not like this, not while they fuck and the entire world disappears into thin air. “I got you.” McCree takes a lungful of her scent, burying his nose in the crook of her neck while he sneaks his arm underneath her and hooks his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. The first, gentle onslaught steals a mewl from her, and she angles her hips to get more of him.

“Harder,” Ashe breathes out. McCree knows she wants him to hold her and tightens his embrace, breathing hotly on her neck as he sinks himself balls-deep in her. Her walls are flooded in their mingled lust, hugging him close, her tissues unyielding to the swelling of his cock as he fucks her. McCree doubts the day comes when he doesn’t lust for her, until then, this his home. Thrust after thrust, gliding in and out of the safety of her body. “Just like that,” she moans.

It always overwhelms him how unashamed he is with her, how truthful and loyal when they aren’t even together. These brief moments in heaven keeps them going, inflaming their passion just enough to endure the times they’re apart. And McCree still has faith one day fate will reunite them for good. “I miss you, darlin’,” he gasps, whispering in her ear while his thick cock strokes her all the way out only to come back in a forceful lunge that steals her breath away. “I miss your love, nobody loves me as you do.”

Her whimpers and the wet noises of their fucking fill the room, their ragged breaths heave in unison while McCree waits for her to break, to tell him what he wants to hear because he’ll keep fucking her senseless until she does. He needs it to live, to breathe, to keep doing what he must, otherwise, he’s just a shadow wandering the earth without purpose. “Jesse, please,” she moans, her body hot and sweaty underneath, her cunt clenching whenever his cock brushes wonderfully inside her at the relentless pace he has set. “You know!” she cries out, her cheek on the bedding, her other cheek surrendering to McCree’s kisses. His balls slap her at every plunge, and it’s dragging her irremediably to her end.

McCree fucks her in gauged digs, exploiting the licentious spot he has found, her slick coating his length and easing the way in. “I wanna hear you,” he purrs, a wolfish grin warning of the short, ruthless thrusts that follow, his hips slamming into her with wild abandon. McCree wants to feel her again, wants to come as she squeezes him and cries out his name. Her cunt ripples around his thick cock, and McCree shoves himself even deeper with a low grunt at the marvelous wavering around him. Ashe wails in mindless pleasure as an impending orgasm tightens all her body and leaves her writhing and squirming below his weight and the well-built ridges of his muscles flexing by the effort. Her useless resistance to the pleasure invading her sends him over the edge, and a mindful slam forward combined with her orgasm makes him spill all he’s got once more in her, his cock jerking and fighting the molten heat of her cunt as it softens in a mixture of her juices and his cum.

“I love you,” Ashe whispers, her face red and flushed, panting. McCree bites the crook of her neck, marring her tender flesh with his teeth and a love bite that will be there tomorrow for her to remember. She nudges him playfully.

“That wasn’t so hard, baby doll,” McCree teases, both falling slack onto the mattress, defeated and sweaty, the cold breeze coming in from the window sending a frisson through his body, hers still safe and warm beneath him.

“If you call me that again…” Ashe protests in sheer rage, turning on her back and pushing him away, but McCree rolls over her and traps her mouth in a wet, messy kiss to muffle with his sinful tongue her -justified- protest.

“You love me,” he mumbles smugly.

“You know I do, fucking Jesse McCree,” Ashe groans, tugging at his hair before she takes control of the kiss, biting his lower lip and caressing his side with her leg.

“But I’ll always love you more,” McCree whispers, a wolfish grin matching the obvious curl of her lips. “You were my first, and I intend you to be my last.”

“With a lot of bullshit in the middle,” Ashe quips, a withheld smile betraying how much she loved to hear those words. McCree tucks her hair behind her ear, kissing her nose and being just the same sappy cowboy she remembers. But too soon, reality creeps upon them like an unwanted nightmare, breaking the spell momentarily and reminding them they’re not teenagers anymore. “If you’re pulling foot in the morning, remember to keep yourself aloof from my business,” Ashe threatens.

“Oh darlin’,” McCree chuckles, pressing their lips together for a gentle smooch. “I’m gonna make love to you until dawn, then I’m gonna grab a piece of pie from the diner -he pauses and winks- you’re welcome to join me, and last I’m gonna get what I need from that cargo.”

“You’re a handful,” Ashe hisses, pouting and narrowing her eyes at him.

“And you wouldn’t love me any other way,” McCree drawls.

“I should’ve just put a bullet in you the minute you showed up,” Ashe mutters before McCree traps her mouth into his lips and overwhelms her senses. The night is young and they still have a lot to catch up on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Remember to spread the love, folks, because love lasts and hate consumes you! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡
> 
> I'll be pretty busy writing for Secret Santa and friends, which means in December there will be a ton of new stuff to read (hopefully) See y'all then!!! <333
> 
> Corrections, suggestions, and comments are more than welcomed ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
